The Trouble with Clowns
by Bassman456
Summary: A carnivial is coming to town and Netto acting very werid. Can Enzan and Laika find out whats wrong before it blows up in there face?


New One Shot just got this idea from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! And this is a weird story. To people who are afraid of clowns BEWARE

The Trouble with Clowns

'No please not that anything but that' Netto dreamed. It was one of Netto's horrible nightmares and he never liked it. '

'Please stay back go away no' Netto woke up.

Rockman was just about to wake Netto up when he woke up like he saw someone try to steal his curry.

"Netto-kun wake… oh never mind" Rock said. Rockman was confused and shocked to find out his net-op was awake before he could wake him.

Netto breathed very heavily 'Dang that the third time this week I had that dream'

"Netto-kun are you alright?" Rock asked.

"I'm okay Rock lets go okay?" Netto laughed nervously.

Rockman gave Netto a weird look as he got out of bed to get ready to go the Net Savior meeting. Rockman was worried that Netto wasn't telling him something.

Twenty minutes later Netto was ready as Enzan and Laika came in Enzan's limo.

Netto entered and greeted them.

"Hey Enzan, Laika" Netto said

"Hello Netto" they both say simultaneously.

The ride to there was very quiet which was odd for Netto.

Enzan and Laika both exchanged weird glances as they looked at there brunette friend. He hadn't said anything for the last twenty minutes and they were getting worried.

"Netto is everything alright? Enzan asked.

Netto didn't answer since he didn't hear it. He was lost in his thoughts.

Rockman told Blues and Searchman what was going on with Netto

"He's been waking up like a jet for the last three weeks something is bothering him and he won't answer me he says it's nothing but it has to be something" Rock said.

"Maybe he is under some stress lately and became depressed or something like that" Searchman said.

"Maybe, Rockman when did this start?" Blues asked.

"Ever since he heard the circus festival was coming to town" Rock answered.

Enzan and Laika listening in there conversation decided to take Netto to the Circus Festival because they both thought that he wanted to go the circus and thought his parents said no. Some time after the meeting Enzan had gotten three tickets to the Circus Festival and they had blinded folded Netto with his headband and now waited for them to arrive. Once inside they took Netto's headband off and much to his surprise he saw just what he dreamed the Circus Festival which had inside his greatest fear.

"Yatta! Yatta! thanks guys you're the best" Netto lied.

Once they explored, played games, and bought cotton candy they arrived at the house of clowns. They went inside despite Netto's fear of clowns which he told no one. Once inside clowns of all different shapes and sizes were laughing and use gags on each other. Netto shivered. Rockman noticed Netto shiver and asked

"Netto-kun are you alright".

"No Rock I'm afraid of clowns" he whispered.

"What!" Rock yelped in surprise "What's so scary about few clowns?" he whispered back

"Everything the puffy hair, long shoes, the suit, white make up, the red nose its all so wrong" Netto whispered.

Rockman rolled his eyes and sighed his net-op had to be weird at the strangest monuments.

Once they reached the end the door shut close and the Clowns turned out to be robots. They started to attack Netto, Enzan, and Laika with there gags.

Enzan and Laika moved out of there way, but Netto was hit with pies, squirt flowers, and other gags. Enzan had to go back in and get Netto out of the way.

"What's wrong with you Netto" Enzan snapped.

Netto was shacking with fear so he did the only thing that came into his mind 'cry'.

Enzan and Laika watched as their usually happy-go lucky friend was crying with not a care.

"Netto what's wrong?" Laika asked.

"Tell us please we can help you" Enzan said.

Netto hesitated because he never told anyone except Rockman.

"I'm…I'm…I'm afraid of….Clowns" Netto finally blurted out.

Enzan and Laika looked at each other than at Netto the boy was afraid of clowns and they brought him to a circus.

"Netto why are you afraid of clowns?" Enzan asked

"It happened when I was young and traveled to the circus for my first time and this one clown was really bad so when I asked him to do a trick he beat me up and he was arrested the next day" Netto replied

Enzan and Laika looked shocked.

"That and the fact that the puffy hair, long shoes, the suit, white make up, the red nose its all so wrong" he said

Once Netto said that all the clowns stop and the doors opened they left the building and ran to the exit and into the limo and drove away. They stopped at Enzan's house since Netto didn't have the courage to go home to Meiru and tell her why he was shaking like crazy.

"Today was weird don't you think?" Laika asked

"Yeah it was and I'm never want a repeat of this day ever" Enzan said

Netto was still shaking with fear and coldness as Enzan wiped the pie off his face. Enzan brought down some clothes for Netto to wear.

"Netto you can cry if you want" Enzan said

"I'm okay" he replied showing signs that he was going to cry.

30 seconds later Netto cried for 6 minutes straight before both of his friends calmed him down.

In the deeps of the Undernet Forte was watching the whole thing with a camera he had placed on Rockman

"So the human has a weakness eh?" he laughed

He left to go plan out his next attack this time on Netto Hikari.

Well what do you guys think?

1/10 or 10/10 or whatever #/10

To tell the truth I'm a little afraid of clowns


End file.
